


Stars and Skittles

by rashekty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Cars, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Motel, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt<br/>"Some of the stars are the colours of Skittles. Weird. Have they always been like that?"<br/>Trying to get better at my fluff writing, not my best work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Skittles

The changeling hunt had been so exhausting! You'd been away from the bunker with Sam and Dean for at least two weeks now, staying in a rundown motel with just the one room between the two gargantuan brothers, yourself, with only two beds. You'd been designated to the sofa as you were the smallest with the exception of one night after a particularly long day, where you'd all but collapsed on to the younger Winchesters bed. He'd seen you on the brink of slumber, so carefully pulled the duvet out from under you, to replace it gently on top of you, cocooning you in the white-ish scratchy fabric of the motel sheets. He climbed in next to you, paused and then stroked your hair just once in a fleeting movement.You wished he'd carry on, the contact between the two of you was almost electric; you just didn't want it to end. You were however, absolutely exhausted, and fell asleep almost immediately after Sam had relinquished your hair back to you. It'd been a while since that night.

You'd finally ganked that damn changeling, the drive back was ecstatic, you and Dean were heartily singing along to one of their dad's tapes, AC/DC was up and you both belted out the chorus as Sam quietly joined in, sneaking adoring glances in your direction every time you had your eyes shut tight,wrapped up in the song. Completely unbeknown to you, Dean could see the quick glances every now and then, although you never seemed to catch Sam's eye.

"I am hitting the bar, because I need about 12 bourbons after that son of a bitch of a case. You fancy coming, Y/N, Sam?" Dean inquired happily as the motel pulled into the motel.

"YES! I'm so in, let's get going" you agreed  
Sam looked unsure, but your best pleading eyes swayed his decision around.

Dean hi-fived you for convincing his brother to come out with you, slung his arm over your shoulders and led you onward to the bar across the street. You extended your arm in a companionable manner toward the plaid wrapped giant, who took it slowly with a small grin and allowed himself to be tugged along by you. Neither of you let go until you reached the bar, not thinking anything of it, but wishing there was more to it. 

Just as Dean had predicted, 12 shots of bourbon later, he was eye fucking a skinny blonde across the bar who appeared to be returning the feeling. You and Sam had been invested in a game of pool. Sam had won rather spectacularly, you seemed distracted this evening. You both ended up leaning gently against the wall, clutching your pool cues, half of your body relaxed on Sams' while giggling like teenagers at Deans rather outrageous flirting with the attractive blonde. You were both about as drunk as Dean, and were becoming increasingly about as cuddly as the older Winchester and his new conquest. In fact, you two had become a lot more cuddly recently, if you watched a film, one of you was normally slumped upon the other. If Cas was with you in the Impala, Sam would slide in the back with you and if there wasn't enough chairs in a motel for dinner, you'd share the chair or you'd sit on his lap. Dean had almost said something the last time you were sat upon Sam's lap sharing each others dinner, but as he cleared his throat to speak he was shut down by two pairs of eyes flashing warning glares at him.

"I'm calling dibs on the room, I'll be done in three hours-ish. You two can have the car until then" the elder Winchester said whilst throwing the keys toward Sam and taking the blonde by the hand, leading her out the door and away to the motel. You couldn't be annoyed at Dean for locking you two out of the room for a few hours, he hadn't seen much action in the bunker recently, you could forgive him this one. With Dean disappearing, Sam suggested another game of pool "loser buys the next set of shots" he claimed, racking up the next game clumsily. Even with his enormous stature, the alcohol still got the nest of him; fortunately for you, this meant that Sam was off his game and gave you a victory over him.  
"Not fair, I'm hammered. 'nother game!" he slightly slurred through. How could you resist?  
The succeeding rounds of shots levelled you both up on the drunken front resulting in the least accurate game of pool either of you had ever played. When you jumped the cue ball off the table and it landed behind the bar, that was the bartender's cue to tell you both to clear off. You quickly popped down the cues onto the table and fled the bar, chuckling uncontrollably all the way out and headed for the impala.

Unfortunately the motel car park was full when you arrived, so you and the brothers had to park further down the road, away from the bar and motel complex. You both stumbled down the dark road, still laughing and bumping into each other. You reached the motor and just as Sam went to climb in the drivers seat, you leapt up on to the bonnet and laid back onto the windshield.  
"What are you doing Y/N?" Sam queried  
"There's no leg room in there, the pretty stars are out here, Sam!" he couldn't fault your logic and hopped up right next to you.  
You both laid there contently for a while. The bracingly chilly air whirled around your bodies, pushing you closer together, preserving the heat. The night was almost black and silent, crickets chirped every now and again, the long grass that encircled you brushed gently against itself, creating a soft quiet lullaby in the engulfing darkness. The few points of light that let you see shone down brightly from the heavens, the moon your glowing torch, the stars distant sparks.  
"Some of the stars are the colours of Skittles. Weird. Have they always been like that?" you couldn't help but ask  
Sam laughed, drunken you had come out with some strange things, but he found this damn right hilarious.  
He sat up laughing like it was the best joke he'd ever heard  
"Sh-shut up Sammy, don't offend the skittles" you countered his laughter with a barely intelligible defense of the odd multicoloured stars. You'd sat up and raised your hand to put a lid over his mouth, when he grabbed your hand mid air and moved in over to his cheek. You couldn't feel the cold anymore as his stare was so burningly intense.  
He leant down to you and glossed his whiskey soaked lips gently over yours, just for a fleeting moment. It had barely begun by the time it ended, he pulled back and his cheeks flooded with crimson.  
"I'm..s-sorry Y/N, I think I'm..." the youngest Winchester didn't get a chance to finish his statement, before you had launched yourself, right back into the kiss, desperate to return to that moment. Sober you never had the best co-ordination, drunk you had even less. You had inadvertently launched yourself toward the gigantic man with enough force to push not only yourself but an unexpecting Sam straight off of the hood of the sleek black car and sent you both tumbling into the wildflowers.  
"Now I'm sorry" you bantered with Sam, resting on his chest, laying on top of him at the awkward angle you fell into.  
Your favourite smile grew across his face,  
"I like you Y/N, I should've said it a while ago, but, but I really do like you" His hand pushed your hair back from your face to stare at you, admiring you as if you were the first sunrise he'd ever seen. He looked mesmerised by the returning smile you wore.  
"I really do too you like Sam"  
"You're drunk!" he laughed through  
"You're drunker-er, and you're cute"  
Sam took that as a green light to lean up to you and continue on with the kiss, both of you bathing under the light of the skittle shaded stars.


End file.
